The present invention relates to a method for producing packages wherein each package contains a whole number of stackable, similar objects and the weight of each package is to remain within given weight limits. The present invention also relates to a system for implementing the above method.
In connection with automatic packaging machines it is known to initially align in parallel with one another or in parallel rows objects, such as cookies, coming from an oven or other discharge point. These objects may be counted and grouped into stacks or rows for subsequent packaging. An example of a known counting and inserting apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,213. Counting devices per se are disclosed in Swiss Pat. No. 527,093 and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,381. Swiss Pat. No. 488,593 discloses a known aligning device.
For marketing reasons no underweight packages are permitted, and if possible, the same number of objects should be contained in every package. However, this condition has the result that weight is given away, i.e. the consumer often receives more than he pays for. The difference must be considered in the costs.